Tomorrow Never Knows
by BlackFire07
Summary: In the world of showbiz, how will Darcy & Lizzy come together? Competely AU
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Okay, so starting with the disclaimer:

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

With that written and over with, enjoy the story and reviews of any sort are always welcome along with the ideas. :-)

Enjoy the story and review people! :P


	2. Free Passes

**A/N: My very first attempt at Elizabeth/Darcy pairing. I hope I do it justice. Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter One**

A pillow collided with Elizabeth's back and she turned on her other side. This was followed by a girl's voice saying "Elizabeth Bennet! Wake up! It's 12 in the afternoon!"

"Go away!" Elizabeth retorted, covering her face with the duvet she had over her. But the throbbing pain in her head was not allowing her to go back to sleep again. She sat up straight, or atleast tried to. "Why, oh why in the bloody hell did I drink so much?" She whined as she held her head in her hands and Jane brought her a glass of water and a tablet.

"Oh let me see. 'Cause you said it was one of your best friend's wedding and it was a good enough excuse to drink out of limits. _And _for the first time. And this" she pointed towards her with both hands to emphasise the fact, "is what happens to you. Do you ever dare to go near a bottle again like that and you'll suffer from unwanted consequences lady." She lectured Elizabeth.

"Okay, mother. I'll keep that in mind." She answered and made her way to the bathroom to get dressed. She didn't know what medicine it was but it worked fast. In an hour she was up and around and went off to freshen up, taking a shower and changing her "beggar's robes" as Jane called them.

She walked out of her room, dressed up for a shopping spree with Jane when she saw Charles and Jane in a lip-lock session. She snickered once and went back inside her room, coming back out again, noisily so as to give them time to compose.

"Hey, Charles. What's goin' on?" she asked casually before flopping down on the sofa and tucking her feet under her.

"Not much, Lizzy. Except that I heard you were hung-over?" he asked with a huge, mocking grin. "So finally, you decide to break your vow to never drink and end up drinking like a skunk. Interesting."

"Stop making that face at me or else you won't be treated with my specially made toffee cake." Lizzy threatened, joking.

"By the way, I've got some news. My friend, William Darcy, has given me free passes to his premier and the after-party. Am allowed to bring any two people I want with me." He said with an impish grin.

Lizzy quirked an eyebrow, "And ... Who's it you're taking with you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm taking Jane, that's for sure." He confirmed glancing at Jane and then looked back at Lizzy, "And you may come too." He finished.

"Wohoo! Love you, Charles." She said with both her fists in the air. "When is it anyway?" she asked as an after-thought.

"Two days from today." Charles replied with an unsure expression. Unsure not because of the date but because of how Elizabeth would react.

Lizzy stopped dead in her tracks as she was making her way into the kitchen. She turned around with her hands on her hips, "Fine then, you're taking Jane and I to shop right away." She ordered with a shrug. Jane looked at Elizabeth with threatening eyes. "What? It's his fault that he probably forgot to tell us like a week or so before the due date."

"Umm ... I did actually."

"There you go," Lizzy exclaimed, pointing her hands in his direction for emphasis. "So now take us to the mall, chauffeur."

"Yes Ma'am." He said, bowing as a chauffeur would. "As long as it's not my money." He murmured, inaudible to Lizzy and Jane.

The Bennets weren't always as rich as they were today. They were one of those families who were very very little known. It was after Lizzy had turned five did her father's business start to prosper. He supplied material of cloths to the well-known fashion designers and now held aa good reputation and a handsome amount of money. Jane and Lizzy, both had decided early on in their lives that they would live on their own once they came of age and earn on their own.

And so, here they were now. Jane, working in a multinational company as an adviser and Lizzy, having just completed her diploma in Dramatic arts, auditioning for every other role she found interesting and worked part-time in a book store.

After two hours in the same shop, changing of God knows how many clothes, Lizzy decided on a short- gray and black, badge strapped dress, with black tights to wear under them, followed by black high-heeled shoes.

Jane had chosen a much more sophisticated and graceful Ciara white silk gown and silverish stilettos to go with it. Truth be told, it brought out Jane's personality.

"God damn it. It's just a premiere, not a ball that you guys are freakin' out so much and _spending_ so much." Charles complained.

"_This_ is nothing. Jane and I have spent five hours straight in this same shop for a dress."Elizabeth told him proudly.

"And the occasion was?"

"Jane's birthday." Lizzy replied with a wink.

Charles looked at the two of them as if they had just grown another head. "You're crazy! I wonder how much time you'll spend on your weddings." Charles mocked.

"Well, how do you expect us to look good if we don't spend proper time on ourselves?" Lizzy said, examining her nails for a dramatic impression.

"Okay. Enough you two! I've had enough bickering for one day." Jane interrupted, coming up and walking between the two.

"Anyone for ice cream?" Lizzy asked and the three of them made their way to the ice cream parlour after which they decided to call it a day as Charles had exhausted according to him.

But little did Lizzy know that this one premiere was to change her life. Little did she know that she was about to experience the most wonderful, tiring yet the worst experience of her life. Little did she know that she was about to fall a victim to one feeling everyone regrets after encountering.


	3. The Premiere

**A/N: So, thank you to all who reviewed, added the story to their fav/alert lists. A big thank you to Commen Sense for proof reading this. Also, I forgot to mention this in my forst A/N but this story is specially for Commen Sense as she persuaded me to carry on with this idea. So, thank you girl!**

**Chapter Two**

At the day of the premiere, Lizzy was remotely excited. The reason was that she'd be meeting a lot of people of the industry she so badly wanted to break into.

Jane, on the other hand, was happy for Lizzy but not so excited to go.

Both of them had taken off from their work that day and woke up late, so as to be fresh for the night. They started getting ready by four-thirty. Charles was to pick them up by six and it was a half-hour drive from their house.

Elizabeth got done with her shower before Jane and continued on with dressing up. She pinned her bangs and let the rest of her hair down, curling them. She put on an average make-up, and got into her dress.

Jane looked as graceful as ever. She had her hair pulled up her hair into a simple, elegant bun. She wore a light amount of make-up, letting her natural beauty come through.

With their shoes on, the both of them were ready and took the liberty of complimenting each other.

The door-bell rang and Jane went to open the door, leaving Lizzy on the couch. She opened the door and heard Charles suck in his breath. "You look beautiful Jane." She heard him say to her and she smiled. Charles then leaned in to kiss Jane's cheek and Lizzy cleared her throat loudly.

"No smooching in the house, please." Lizzy teased and got up. "My, my, Charles. Looking handsome as ever." She complimented, taking in his suit-clad appearance.

"Thank you, Miss, you look pretty yourself." He replied. "Okay, now enough of these play alongs, we only have half-hour before the premiere of the movie." Charles sobered up and announced.

"Why don't the two of you head downstairs and I'll be right with you. I've got to close the lights and stuff." Both of them nodded and did as they were told while Lizzy did as she had to and so, the life changing night was just starting.

Cameras flashing, thousands of people screaming, security guards on their alerts, celebrities posing, reporters scribbling, interviewing the celebrities, the red carpet laid across the pavement, leading into the theatre.

Charles, Jane and Lizzy were lead towards a corner where all the friends and VIPs invited by the stars were. Lizzy looked around the whole place, taking in the scenario. And then, the crowd, instead of screaming ten different names, started chanting one name only.

"Darcy!" they screamed.

Lizzy turned her head to see that William Darcy was stepping out of his posh, black car. He looked handsome in his tuxedo. No wonder he was voted the hottest male star and is the most eligible single celebrity. Lizzy was mesmerised by his way of attire and his splendour. But what followed next made her change her opinion.

Darcy faked a small, reluctant smile and waved once at the fans, before heading off to the press area, signing only around ten autographs.

There, his interviews were short, and cold and only two were conducted. He barely spoke to anyone on the red carpet or let himself be photographed. He just shook hands with the director and the crew, formally, and came over to meet Charles and that was it.

The impression Darcy had on Lizzy now was that of a very cheap and self-centred, proud and pompous man.

So many people waited for him to arrive, holding out their autograph books expectantly and holding banners, since the last night and he didn't even cast them a glance. Reporters waited to conduct interviews, but he just gave two and went off. What kind of a celebrity was he?

Lizzy wondered why his fans were so many and why they literally worshipped the ground he walked on when his attitude towards them was so ungrateful and conceited. She shook her head in revulsion and continued to make her way inside the theatre.

Lizzy had to admit, the movie was good and Darcy's acting outdid anyone else's. It was no surprise that this movie was a box-office smashing hit and the most anticipated one. But still, the personality impression was what Lizzy valued the most and at the same time, admired his talent.

The after party was to be in a ball room of an Italian restaurant and so, the actors and everyone else invited there filed into their respective cars and drove away.

At the party, Lizzy was introduced to the director of the movie by Charles. They conversed about how she wanted to break into the industry and how many auditions she had given and about her degrees in performing arts.

Next, she met many stars she had only dreamt of meeting. Each and every one of them was humble and modest and to top everything else, attitude-proof and friendly. She was talking to one of the producers of the movie as Charles came up behind her.

"Excuse me," he said to the man and took Elizabeth by hand.

"What is it, Charles?"

"I want you to meet Darcy."

She scanned the room for Jane and found her standing at the bar, talking to a woman. She sighed as they approached Darcy.

"William, I want you to meet Elizabeth, Jane's sister." He introduced them "And Elizabeth, you already know Darcy." He said. Apparently Jane had already met him as she was introduced as her sister.

Elizabeth extended her hand for him to shake, "Pleasure to meet you." She said. Darcy merely nodded stiffly, once and looked at Lizzy's hand for a second before excusing himself with Charlie. Elizabeth balled her hand into a fist and walked off to where Jane was standing, thinking all the way that he just didn't deserve whatever he had at the moment that made him this way.

"Jane, you ready to leave?" Lizzy asked out of the blue.

Jane nodded in reply, "Go find Charles. I'll meet you at the exit." She told and Lizzy set of for the task.

She searched but couldn't find him and then she came to an abrupt stop as she heard a familiar voice talking lowly, "But she's a really nice lady. What's wrong with you? You must meet her properly." came Charles voice and Lizzy drew a little closer.

"I haven't got enough time for that. And anyway, that Lizzy isn't good enough to tempt me. I don't find her my type. She's doesn't deserve a second of my day if you ask me. You should stay away from her too. It's better that way." Darcy retorted and made the exit.

Lizzy stood there, her pride wounded. She replayed his words in her mind once and scoffed. _Not good enough eh?_ This gave her another excuse to hate Darcy as a person.

She shook her head and went up to Charles. "Oh there you are! Jane and I are ready to go home. Are you?" She asked, secretly she prayed for him to say no as she wanted to speak to Jane, alone.

To her dismay, Charles said, "Yeah. Let's be off." And held her hand, making his way to the exit and joining Jane.

Once in the car, she looked out the window silently.

"So, how did it go, Lizzy?" Charles asked, looking at her from the rear-view mirror.

She shrugged, "It was okay."

"You're quiet. I was expecting you to jump up and down in the car and starting your speech about how you found the experience." Charles said.

"It's nothing really."

"Don't mind Darcy. He is like that. But once you get to know him well, he's a nice guy." Charles defended his friend.

"Ha. Nice, my foot."

"No he is. Trust me I know him. Give him another chance when you see him the next time."

"And what makes you think there'll be a next time?" Lizzy asked, returning the gaze in the mirror.

Charles shrugged. "Tomorrow never knows, Lizzy. I dunno. It's just a feeling."


	4. Meetings Tease Us Out of Thoughts

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews and adding my story in your favs/alerts. You guys really do encourage and here's another one. :)**

**Chapter Three**

Elizabeth lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling absent-mindedly, all the while thinking why Darcy didn't think her good enough. She couldn't really point out why exactly her mind kept going back and thinking about his behaviour. Perhaps it was the fact that he had spoken about her as if he knew her really well when the truth was that he didn't.

She fell asleep, finally, her last thought being why.

The next morning she woke up with a headache. She hadn't drunk that much last night so it couldn't be a hangover. Perhaps it were her thoughts that did this to her.

Breakfast was quiet and this Saturday was like any other. Charles was to drop by as he and Jane had another one of their date tonight.

"Jane," Lizzy spoke up when she was reading a magazine and Jane was making coffee for the two. "Did you meet Darcy yesterday?" she asked casually.

"Yeah I did, why?" she asked, coming up and sitting at the sofa, the same as Lizzy sat on, and handing her the cup of coffee.

"Well, it's just that the man is _beyond_ pompous you know. Charles introduced me to him and I held my hand out. He didn't even _shake_ my hand or say a word and walked off. Just like that. And before, when he arrived at the premiere, did you see the way he acted towards his fans? I mean, how can any actor have that big a fan-following after the crude behaviour is just outta my mind." Lizzy let her frustration out.

"Lizzy, calm down. That's just how he is. He met me just fine." Jane reasoned and sipped her coffee. "Look, forget it. Why're you letting this upset you is outta _my_ mind."

Lizzy nodded, "You're right. It's him and his life. But why the fuck does he act as if he knows me? Apparently, I'm not good enough to tempt him and to top that, I don't deserve Charles company too!"

Jane laughed at this. "So that's what it is. You're offended and that's why you're starting to say out loud the one hundred and one reasons to hate William Darcy. Forget it! He doesn't know you, let him be the way he is and enjoy the Saturday morn." Jane told her, "Now move your lazy ass and help me pick out my dress."

The door bell rang and Lizzy went off to see who it was.

"Hey." She greeted Charles as she hugged him and invited him in. "Jane'll just be a moment." She informed him and he nodded, as he sat down on the couch. "So anything you could let me in on?" she asked.

Charles furrowed his brows slightly, "Like what?"

"I meant as in where you're taking her."

Charles smiled and shook his head, "Nope." He said shortly.

Lizzy shrugged, "Okay." She said and Jane came out of her room, all dressed up in a mocha coloured, knee-length dress. She wore her hair down with slight waves and looked absolutely stunning.

Charles stood up at the sight of her and stood still for a while. He approached her and kissed her cheek. Lizzy saw the way Charles and Jane were with each other and had always had a feeling that they would end up together, married or something, because their love was evident for each other, though none of them had confessed love yet. And Lizzy couldn't have been happier to see that the guy Jane was dating loved her with as much devotion as she deserved.

Jane hooked her arm in Charles and turned to Lizzy, giving her a one-armed hug. "Don't wait up, okay?" Jane said, pulling back.

"I won't. You have fun." She said to her, winking at Charles who merely rolled his eyes. The two of them went off for their date and Lizzy was then left alone to her activities and thoughts.

She picked a movie, flipping through the channels and watched it, eventually falling asleep on the sofa she sat on.

She woke up the next morning in the same state as she had slept in due to exhaustion. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on the clock, it was a quarter past six, outside, the sun barely shining, a moment of twilight, the night meeting the day. She got up and noticed that everything was untouched, the way it was.

She opened the door to Jane's bedroom and entering inside, she found her bed empty. Panic struck her and the first thing she could think of was calling on her cell phone. She reached for the phone, dialing the number. There was no response, just silence and then a voice telling her that the number was powered off.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed and dialled once again, this time it was Charles's number.

"Hello?" came the sleepy voice.

"Charles? Jane isn't home yet." I stated.

"I know."

I was slightly taken aback, "You know? Is she with you?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's with me."

"Okay, so you could've told me. I was worried sick here. A call would've done."

"Jane did call, but you weren't receiving. Check your cell-phone will you?"

"Oh. I guess I must've been sleeping when you guys called. Sorry."

"It's okay. She's fine. She's with me. Jesus, you're such a paranoid. I'll see you later."

"Alright, Bye." She said and disconnected the call. She put the phone back down and searched the room for her cell-phone, finding it under the cushions on the sofa she was sleeping on. She checked it and there were a total of nineteen missed calls. She sighed and smacked her head lightly at her stupidity.

Shaking her head, she decided to go back to sleep as she didn't have anything particular to do.

"Oh Jane I'm so damn happy for you!" She shrieked as she hugged Jane tightly.

"Yeah. Okay. Lizzy calm down. It's not as if I got engaged to him or something. We just decided finally that it was okay to take our relationship to a physical level." Jane reasoned.

"Oh whatever. But it's the first guy you've been so sure about and all that crap you know. That's why." She reasoned back.

"Yeah. I really do love him. I mean he's the first who's made me feel the way I do you know. It's just that I didn't want to jump into things."

Lizzy flopped down on the couch, "Yeah I understand. Maybe, five years from now, We will see you two married and with a baby in hand." She said and was hit by a cushion from Jane.

"Did you receive any calls from any of the casting directors yet?" She asked.

Lizzy bent forward and picked up a wafer in her mouth before munching on it, "No, Jane. Not yet. I'm just getting tired now. May be I wasn't really meant for this but forced myself."

"Oh don't worry, it takes time but you'll get it. It'll be fine." Jane consoled.

"Hmm ... I hope you're right."

Call it destiny; call it fate, blame it on either one, her life was to change forever. She just wasn't going to be Elizabeth Bennet. Her life was to present her with a gift that she had long hoped for and wished for, a bouquet that not only had flowers in it, but thorns too.


End file.
